


Илифия

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [10]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Жить на высях я буду, людей города навещаяТолько по зову рожающих жен, что в пронзительных мукахСтанут ко мне вопиять, мне в удел сужденные первыйМойрою; им я должна помогать и нести избавленье,Ибо не ведала мук, нося меня и рождая,Мать, но безбольно на свет из родимой явила утробы.Каллимах, гимн к Артемиде





	Илифия

**Author's Note:**

> Илифия (Помощница в родах) — эпитет как Геры, так и Артемиды.  
> Предупреждение: тематика родов.

Всего нескольких часов от роду она сделалась повитухой.  
Боги-младенцы не таковы, как детища смертных: их разум не созревает, подобно древесным плодам, а расцветает сразу, стоит им шагнуть в бытие. Но всё же ее руки были малы и слабы — что толку, если она могла без труда заставить их повиноваться рассудку!.. Что толку, если удавалось играючи совладать с нетвердыми, косолапыми ножками — недалеко она ушла бы на них!.. И встать прямо она могла, это верно, и держать голову — вот только что видела с такой высоты? Ей трудно было даже взглянуть поверх поднятых колен матери и бледных, мелкой дрожью идущих бёдер: на разверстое лоно, из которого вышла совсем недавно она сама.  
Но разве у нее спрашивал кто-то?  
Остров-ослушник согласился дать приют изгнаннице Лето, и разрешилась она на его девственной траве первым своим младенцем. Но минул полдень, отгорела вечерняя заря — и стоило Нюкте набросить свой покров на сонную землю, как распахнулись в небесах глаза-звезды Аргуса, стража и прислужника Геры.  
И распахнулись от боли глаза Лето, которую без пощады карала вновь богиня-ревнивица.  
Распахнулся в крике цветущий некогда рот. Впились пальцы в черную мягкую почву, призывая на помощь Гею, общую мать. Но молчала Гея.  
Только новорожденная богиня, прикорнувшая было на материнской груди, проснулась от этого крика. Вскочила на младенческие пухлые ноги. Немо глядела, как выгибается спина матери, как стоны слетают с ее искусанных губ, как сочится страданием ее чрево.  
И лгут те, кто твердит, будто свирепой Охотнице неведом страх — с ужасом, объявшим тогда крохотное ее сердце, ничто не могло бы сравниться.  
Ещё малышкой, незадолго после того, она пожелала себе вечного девства.  
(Выпрямившись во весь невеликий рост перед троном Зевса-Отца, на шаг впереди от близнеца-брата — по праву перворожденного ребенка, пусть и женского пола — глядя в недвижные сине-грозовые глаза. Вовсе не на коленях, дергая за черную с проседью бороду, как поётся об этом в гимнах.  
Сдвинулись кустистые брови. Раздвинулись губы. Темные тучи — и в них просвет. Громыхнула усмешка молнией.  
— Да будет так.)  
Если не упадет в её лоно мужское семя — ей вовек не изведать мук, в которых страдала Лето.  
Вот о чем она думала; вовсе не о прелестях нимф, равнинных, речных и горных.  
Пусть Зевс-Отец преследует нимф; она же хотела лишь сама быть свободной от всех преследований. (Отцовских в том числе: памятуя о Персефоне, сначала обесчещенной, а следом отданной Аиду Подземному, дабы скрыть позор).  
Но о такой судьбе она не просила.  
(Держась за исходящую липким потом материнскую ногу, щуря голубые глаза — сколько ковылять за водой до ближайшего из ручьев?.. — шепча шепелявым голоском успокоительные слова, неведомо откуда приходящие на язык. Под обрывающееся, обморочное дыхание Лето, у которой не хватало сил на то, чтобы даже кричать. Под злорадствующим многооким небом, до которого было — не дотянуться.  
Нет, не могла она просить, только не об этой беспомощности, нестерпимой для рожденного от богов.)  
Просто случилось так: она, которая не была наречена тогда еще Артемидой, ощутила, как содрогается нить ее судьбы, вышедшая из-под сморщенной, властной руки мойры-Лахесис.  
Не позволено было Гере одолеть в этой схватке (одолеть — этими схватками).  
«Илифия» — прошелестели ночные травы. Прозвание Геры прежде. Теперь — не только Геры: разделилось оно, расщепилось. Сошла отраженная сущность на богиню-малышку, вросла под кожу, сделалась частью.  
Даже Зевс не может перечить Мойрам. Как спряли они - так и быть.  
Уже приготовлены были для богов-близнецов лунно-солнечные венцы, уже запряжены небесные колесницы.  
А долг первородного — помощь младшему. Еще не рожденный, он уже - под ее защитой.  
(Даже после, потом, она никогда не сможет отказать брату — единственному из всех мужчин).  
Первый раз она обоняла запах крови именно там. Первый раз почувствовала, как трепещет жизнь под ее руками, обагренными алым жизненным соком. Первый раз взмахнула каменным ножом, отделяя от плоти плоть.  
В гимнах, которые возносят в ее честь в храмах (городских храмах, где она не бывает никогда) об этом не говорится.  
Гимны очищены от грязи, крови и животного страха. От всего того, что так хорошо известно в диких горных лесах, отданных Артемиде в вечное ее владение.  
Гимны молчат об ужасе, смешанном с состраданием, что каждый раз касается девственного ее рассудка темным крылом, когда она слышит голоса женщин, вкушающих не амброзию — простой хлеб. Сотни, тысячи голосов, которые обречена она слышать — в обмен на то, чтобы никогда не испытать этого самой.  
«Избавь меня, Илифия», шепчут они дрожащими, бескровными губами. Шепчут и мечутся на ложах, каменных или деревянных, или на соломенных подстилках и постелях из шкур; шепчут, исходя потом и жаром. Но Артемида не ступает вперёд, а глядит и ждёт, пока не услышит точно — пока не убедится: именно ее, не другую богиню, покровительницу брачного ложа (проклятого и благословенного), они призывают в муке.  
Только тогда поднимается ее сияющая рука, ложась на разгоряченный лоб; только тогда вспыхивает над рожаницами лунное сияние ее лука.  
И если порой она приносит им избавление серебряными стрелами… кто виноват, что охотница с диких гор, госпожа животных, может понимать милосердие немного иначе?


End file.
